Les Mémoires d'un laboratoire
by Numphea
Summary: Que peut-il donc se passer dans les labo d'Atlantis ? C'est ce que cette série d'OS va vous faire découvrir. Attention, sérieux s'abstenir !
1. Prélude

**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** Les Mémoires d'un laboratoire : prélude

**Rating : **K, juste de l'humour, aucun paring

**Note :** Ainsi commence ma série d'OS humoristiques (du moins je l'espère) sur la série Stargate Atlantis avec comme acteurs principaux nos amis scientifiques (ou pas d'ailleurs) et leur lieux de villégiature : le laboratoire.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi et bla bla bla...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Prélude :**

Bonjour à tous très chers lecteurs. Je me présente, je suis M722251975, le laboratoire principal du département scientifique d'Atlantis, mais entre nous, vous pouvez m'appeler M.

Je fus conçu en même temps que la célèbre citée et j'ai survécu avec elle durant les 10 000 longues années qui ont précédées l'arrivée des terriens par la Porte. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier.

Mais si je m'adresse à vous, ce n'est point pour raconter comment se passa la cohabitation avec les autres laboratoires pendant 10 000 ans ni comment elle était avant ces 10 000 trop longues années. Si je m'adresse à vous, très chers lecteurs, c'est pour vous raconter ce qui se passe dans les laboratoires, et plus particulièrement en mon sein même, depuis l'arrivée des terriens.

En 10 000 ans de bons et loyaux services, jamais je n'avais été témoin, ni d'ailleurs prêt à l'être, de ce spectacle étrange que sont les nouveaux atlantes d'adoptions.

Ce sont de curieuses personnes aux coutumes particulièrement saugrenues. A ce propos, dîtes-vous que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre en tant que laboratoire. Croyez-moi si vous entendiez ce que peuvent dire la salle de briefing et le mess, vous ne voudriez pas le croire. Moi-même en écoutant une fois l'histoire de... oups, pardon, je m'égare.

Mais il va sans dire que je fus, et suis toujours, le théâtre des étranges élucubrations de ces spécimens humains non moins étranges.

Et c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ici.

Voici donc, sans plus attendre, le meilleur des scènes desquelles je fus le témoin – non consentant cela va sans dire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On est bien d'accord, ça c'était juste pour présenter un peu les OS qui vont suivre. Vous avez donc droit à une deuxième publication avec le premier OS de la série, je ne suis pas assez méchante pour vous faire mariner avec juste un prélude.

A toute suite donc.

_Numphea_.


	2. Découverte capitale

**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** Les Mémoires d'un laboratoire : découverte capitale

**Rating : **K, juste de l'humour, aucun paring

**Note :** Voilà le premier de la série d'OS, en espérant que mon humour ne vous fera pas fuir.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi et bla bla bla...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 1 : découverte capitale**

Rodney McKay, chef scientifique de son état, actuel membre de l'expédition Atlantis ainsi que de son équipe phare de mission, SGA-1, faisait actuellement face à un dilemme facilement qualifiable de cornélien.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, l'équipe du Major Lorne avait ramené d'une des planètes au nom de code impossible à se rappeler une étrange petite machine portable de l'évidente facture Ancienne. Surexcité face à cette découverte, bien qu'il aurait préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus impressionnant ou bien un E2PZ pourquoi pas – ah ! c'est beau de rêver – le docteur McKay s'était empressé de vouloir faire fonctionner ce nouvel objet.

Nous passerons sur le fait qu'il ait mis une journée complète avant de convaincre le colonel Sheppard d'initialiser son nouveau « jouet » (d'après ce qu'avait dis Sheppard lui-même, suite à quoi McKay lui avait vertement rétorqué, outré : « Un jouet ? Cet objet est un pas de plus dans nos recherches sur les technologies anciennes, peut-être est-il même la clé – vous entendez, la CLE ! – qui nous permettra d'en découvrir tous les secrets, et vous OSEZ appelé ça un JOUET ? » mais il n'avouerait pour rien au monde qu'il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop) et oublierons les diverses heures d'observations/mesures/calculs qui s'en suivirent.

Arrêtons-nous plutôt sur les deux dernières heures qui venaient de passer et où le docteur McKay était resté assis, sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur cette machine.

Car il lui fallait admettre, après tout ce temps et d'innombrable page noircie d'encre – ce scientifique de malheur ne se rendait-il pas compte que commençait là le drame de la déforestation Pégasienne ? – que la fonctionnalité de cet objet lui était toujours totalement inconnue. Et, malheureusement, il ne restait qu'une façon de savoir à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, c'était de le tester.

Or, si chacun sur cette citée avait appris une chose, c'est qu'essayer une quelconque technologie ancienne – avec ou sans notice c'était du pareille au même pour peu que vous n'ayez pas traduit la notice de travers – était très dangereux et absolument pas conseiller si vous désiriez vivre encore quelques années. Même les plus grands suicidaires que comptait l'expédition y repensaient à deux fois avant de s'approcher un de ces « bidules » anciens quand ils étaient allumés – bien qu'ils fassent également très peur éteints.

Là était donc le dilemme de notre cher scientifique : devait-il se sacrifier pour la science – que dis-je pour l'humanité ! – et tester cet objet dont, malgré tout son génie, il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, ou bien devait-il abandonner là l'expérience avant que celle-ci n'est même commencée et peut-être manquer une importante découverte – mais au moins être sain et sauf pour encore une journée.

Cependant, grâce au ciel, une entité supérieure sembla avoir pris ce pauvre McKay en pitié car la réponse à son problème lui arriva sous la forme de...

...Radek Zelenka, second scientifique d'Atlantis.

Après tout, Rodney était bien trop important au bon fonctionnement de la cité – irait-il jusqu'à dire des deux galaxies ? – pour mourir ainsi, certes pour la science, mais si jeune, alors que tant de monde comptait sur lui pour les éclairer de son génie – et leur sauver la peau une fois de plus.

Zelenka, tout intelligent qu'il était, n'avait pas son importance et, en bon scientifique, accepterait sûrement avec joie et honneur d'être celui qui se serait sacrifié pour une expérience des plus importantes.

Seulement, McKay eut beau lui faire comprendre toute l'importance d'une telle expérience, la réponse du tchèque resta invariablement la même :

- Non ! Hors de question ! Je ne vous servirais pas de cobaye pour je ne sais quelle expérimentation ridicule et très certainement dangereuse !

- Zelenka, il ne s'agit pas d'être un cobaye, mais bien un testeur qui...

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je ne testerais rien du tout ! Vous n'avez qu'à le faire, vous, puisque c'est si important !

- Mais vous l'avez dis, c'est dangereux ! Imaginez un peu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous y avez pensé ? Que fera Atlantis sans mon génie ? Que...

A ce moment là, une tête à queue de cheval surmonté d'une paire de lunette passa près du laboratoire et regarda les deux occupants de haut, une moue dédaigneuse collé sur un visage statufié entre l'état de dégoût et celui de pompeux, le tout donnant un étrange mélange particulièrement laid et condescendant.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! Il y en a qui essaye de travailler ! A croire que je suis le seul ici. A ce sujet je devrais d'ailleurs faire un rapport au SGC pour leur montrer que la paye de certains n'est absolument pas méritée et qu'elle serait bien mieux utilisée si elle...

Mr Queue-de-cheval continua ainsi son chemin, s'exaspérant dans sa barbe, inexistante au demeurant, face à certains dirigeant de l'expédition, selon lui totalement incapables, ou les scientifiques qui se disaient plus intelligent que les autres mais qui devraient s'en aller vite fait avant de faire sauter la cité – et si on pouvait lui attribuer la place de scientifique en chef aussi, après tout il la méritait entièrement, bien plus que ce McKay en tout cas.

Dans le labo, un silence dubitatif régna avant que Rodney et Radek ne se concerte du regard et que d'un même pas, ils partent à la suite de l'américain.

- Docteur Kavanaugh, nous avons une importante expérience à mener et il nous manque justement un testeur. Peut-être que, si vous avez le temps, vous pourriez venir y jeter un coup d'œil. C'est vraiment une expérience...

Après tout il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour voir si cet objet était dangereux ou non ! Et le docteur Kavanaugh semblait tellement préoccupé par un hypothétique mauvais travail, mieux valait qu'il s'en charge lui-même, Rodney et Radek ne voudraient pas que cette expérimentation rate à cause d'un manque de devoir. Non, vraiment, il était préférable que le scientifique américain s'en charge à leur place.

FIN.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et voilà pour le premier, le deuxième ne devrait pas tardé à suivre.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si je peux continuer dans le même style.

Et si vous avez des idées, je suis toute ouïe.

A très bientôt.

_Numphea_.


	3. Dr Weir j'ai rétréci les scientifiques !

**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** Les Mémoires d'un laboratoire : Dr Weir, j'ai rétréci des scientifiques !

**Rating : **K, juste de l'humour, aucun paring

**Note :** Et voilà le deuxième, pour vous servir !

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi et vous aurez sans doute remarqué l'influence du film _Chérie, j'ai rétréci les gosses_ pour mon titre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 2 : Dr Weir, j'ai rétréci les scientifiques !**

Quand le colonel Sheppard entra dans le laboratoire en ce début d'après-midi, il était bien loin de se douter de la catastrophe qu'il allait bientôt provoquer. Ainsi, totalement inconscient sur le fait d'avoir signer son arrêt de mort au moment même où il avait fait le premier pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, il avança tranquillement, totalement détendu quoique légèrement renfrogné (mais qui ne le serait pas si à chaque fois que vous visitiez le labo c'était soit pour initialiser un de ces bidules anciens, soit pour ramener le calme auprès d'une équipe de scientifiques qui ne supportaient plus leur chef, à savoir le Dr McKay).

Bref, tout allait plutôt bien et rien ne laissait présager que ça ne serait très bientôt plus le cas.

Si John était là c'était, une fois de plus, parce que Rodney lui avait expressément demander de venir initialiser un de ces innombrables machins anciens dont lui ne voyait aucune utilité mais qui semblait être la huitième merveille du monde pour tous les scientifiques de la cité.

Le colonel aurait bien voulu refuser, prétextant n'importe quelle excuse, foireuse ou non, mais le plus grand des hasard (et, oui, il préférait oublier que c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il était actuellement sur Atlantis !) avait fais qu'il était porteur du gène Ancien le plus puissant et qu'il était donc le plus à même de faire marcher les joujoux anciens.

En pratique, ça voulait dire bien trop de visite au labo entouré de scientifiques, lui qui avait déjà beaucoup de mal à supporter leur chef en missions.

C'est pourtant d'un pas conquérant que John s'avança vers le bureau de McKay – qui d'ailleurs, fait étonnant, n'était pas là – sur lequel reposé un drôle d'objet, à première vue éteint.

Pas besoin d'avoir réussi le test MENSA pour deviner que c'était très certainement l'objet à initialiser en question.

Alors, pressé de pouvoir s'en aller rapidement de cet endroit où il avait toujours plus l'impression d'être dans un zoo que véritablement dans un laboratoire, il prit l'objet et se concentra dessus suffisamment pour l'allumer.

Sauf qu'il était loin de se douter que l'objet qu'il tenait n'était absolument pas celui qu'il aurait dû tenir et que personne ne connaissait le moins du monde les effets de cet engin là.

Mais il ne pensa avoir fait une erreur qu'au moment où il vit un rayon bleu sortir du bidule ancien, prendre de l'ampleur et venir toucher tous les scientifiques du labo qui n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence (pauvres naïfs qu'ils étaient de se croire en sécurité. Oubliaient-ils que SGA-1 avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables, et particulièrement ceux auxquels personne n'aurait pensé ?).

Très vite, et sous les yeux horrifiés et un brin coupable du colonel, les éminents scientifiques d'Atlantis se mirent à rapetisser de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous un peu moins de 30 cm.

Oups !

McKay allait le tuer. Du moins s'il ne mourrait pas avant car les regards que lui lançait la totalité de l'équipe scientifique n'était pas pour le rassurer et il commença franchement à avoir peur, coincé entre le bureau de McKay et le groupe de nouveaux nains.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Rodney revint dans son labo en courant, ayant totalement oublié qu'il avait demandé à Sheppard de venir.

Il put ainsi voir les résultats de la catastrophe quand, en entrant, il tomba nez à nez avec un John ligoté à une chaise de bureau et une dizaine de mini-homme en train de le pincer un peu partout.

Tient ! N'était-ce pas Zelenka, ce nain à lunettes ?

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine que Rodney trouva comment inverser le processus et que les nains redevinrent scientifiques.

Étonnement, John ne s'approcha plus du laboratoire avant deux bon mois et refusa toutes demandes d'initialisation, quelles qu'elles fussent. Et heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de nains de jardin sur Atlantis car le courageux colonel semblait avoir développé une véritable phobie envers ces petites choses de 30 cm.

FIN.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et un deuxième de terminé !

Comme toujours, votre avis m'intéresse.

Si j'ai été rapide pour mettre ce deuxième OS en ligne, c'est qu'il était déjà écrit. Mais je n'en ai pas fait d'autres d'avance donc il n'y aura pas de mises à jour avant un certain moment. Ainsi vous êtes prévenus, mais j'essaye de me dépêcher, promis !

_Numphea_.


	4. Avant, j'avais des jambes

**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** Les Mémoires d'un laboratoire : Autrefois j'avais des jambes...

**Rating : **K, juste de l'humour, aucun paring

**Note :** Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce laps de temps énorme entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée. Hélas, la taille du texte ne compense absolument pas la durée de l'attente et j'en suis la première désolée.

J'espère vraiment que le prochain arrivera plus tôt que celui-ci mais, me connaissant, je préfère ne rien promettre.

Merci en tous cas pour toutes vos reviews et tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favoris !

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi, _la Petite sirène_ appartient avant tout à Andersen puis à Walt Disney.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 3 : Autrefois j'avais des jambes...**

Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, éminent chef militaire de la cité des Anciens, Atlantis, à la tête de nombreuses responsabilités et surtout de la sécurité de chacun ici, s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il aurait tout donné pour une petite expédition en planète inconnue, histoire de se changer les idées avec un petit combat Terrien/Wraith ou même Atlante/Génii – il n'était pas difficile – bref, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le sortir de la monotonie de cette journée. C'est fou comme on s'habituait vite à essayer de sauver sa peau tous les deux ou trois jours.

Aussi, pour s'occuper un peu, décida-t-il que rendre visite à son scientifique préféré était une excellente idée. Bien sûr, McKay allait sans doute le rabrouer en lui répétant inlassablement que _lui_ avait des choses très importantes à faire, qu'il n'avait _absolument pas_ le temps de jouer comme un gamin de 5 ans à des stupidités, et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses subordonnés seuls, de peur de voir la cité s'écrouler ! Mais voir le canadien gesticuler dans tous les sens pour étayer ses propos était une activité comme une autre, et toujours un spectacle très amusant à regarder – sauf, évidemment, quand ils étaient au milieu d'un peuple inconnu et que les gesticulations en question montraient à quel point les gens de cette planète étaient arriérés ; ça avait la fâcheuse manie de mettre le dit peuple dans une colère noire.

Sheppard avançait donc assez rapidement dans les couloirs menant aux laboratoires scientifiques, certain qu'il y trouverait une quelconque occupation. Et ce qu'il y découvrit fut bien au-dessus de toutes ses espérances.

Déjà, à peine rendu à quelques mètres du laboratoire principal, John sût que la monotonie honnie de cette journée prendrait très vite fin. En effet, il entendait d'ici les hurlements de McKay et ses jurons envers les pauvres scientifiques qui lui servaient plus de souffres-douleurs que de véritables collègues.

- Bande d'incapables ! Espèce d'idiots congénitaux ! Mais qui m'a donné des abrutis pareils ? Vous n'êtes que des singes en blouse blanche, et encore c'est une insulte à ses pauvres animaux ! Attardés ! Sans cervelle !

Il semblait que Rodney fusse particulièrement en forme. Rester à savoir pourquoi le chef scientifique était-il si remonté. Et puis John avait également l'étrange impression que la voix de son ami était un peu plus aigüe qu'elle ne le devrait – et il avait suffisamment essuyé la colère du canadien pour savoir précisément qu'elle timbre pouvait atteindre sa voix dans une situation pareille.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte du laboratoire afin de comprendre ce qui se passait, jamais ce qu'il vit ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit – et pour sa propre santé mentale c'était tout aussi bien comme ça.

Par il ne savait quel procédé, McKay – et, oui, c'était bien lui, impossible de douter quand il l'entendait jurer ainsi – était présentement assis par terre, incapable de se lever pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une queue de poisson, précisément là où auraient dû être ses jambes.

Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Rodney était maintenant devenu Meredith avec des cheveux tellement longs qu'il s'était assis sur quelques mèches sans s'en apercevoir et, surtout, une paire de seins qui n'aurait jamais due se trouver là et qui n'était cachée par rien d'autre que les propres bras du chef scientifique.

Atlantis était désormais le théâtre d'un remake de _la Petite sirène_ façon Ancien. Car John ne doutait pas un instant que la petite machine en forme de coquillage qui clignotait joyeusement sur le bureau de McKay était à l'origine de la transformation de ce-dernier.

Et, attroupés tout autour de la nouvelle femme-poisson, les scientifiques étaient soit en train de prendre des notes sur cette étrange créature, soit en train de chercher un moyen de lui rendre sa forme véritable, soit en train de la reluquer sans gène. John lui-même devait avouer que Rodney au féminin, et dans cette tenue, avait de quoi remuer les hormones de tous les hommes de la cité.

Sauf que le principal concerné semblait également l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il fusillait du regard tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

- Et cherchez un moyen de me rendre mon état normal au lieu de me mater, bande de pervers obsédés !

John grimaça : il avait vraiment vu juste quand il avait pensé que la voix du scientifique était plus aigüe que d'habitude. Mais ça eut le mérite de remettre tous le monde au travail, même si Sheppard pouvait parfois voir un des hommes du laboratoire jeter un coup d'œil à Rodney-Meredith qui lui lançait alors son regard le plus noir.

Ce n'est que quatre longues heures plus tard que Meredith redevint Rodney et qu'il retrouva ses jambes. Le petit spectacle étant fini, John repartit rapidement dans ses quartiers, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, l'image de son ami moitié poisson gravé dans sa tête.

Bizarrement, les hommes de l'équipe scientifiques prirent de nombreuses douches froides pendant les deux mois qui suivirent la transformation de leur chef.

Et, si un jour vous passez dans les laboratoires, vous aurez peut-être la chance de voir l'un d'eux se faire tout petit devant le regard noir de Rodney et le « Pervers ! » jeté comme une insulte.

FIN.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

J'espère que ça vous a bien fait rire et que ça rattrape un peu le temps considérable que j'ai mis pour l'écrire.

Encore désolée pour cette longue attente.

J'espère en écrire un autre bientôt mais je préfère ne rien vous promettre.

_Numphea_.


End file.
